Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole
Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole is one of GameFlame's number-one video games (1 week) by the Supernanny Fanon Wiki Administation and distributed by Nintendo. It is an RPG/Platformer/Adventure style game. There is an RPG for all boss battles and the Flying Swiper. Everything else is a 3-D platformer. The game received mixed to positive reviews from gaming critics. With the service packs, the game recieved positive reviews. Plot Chapter 1 This story begins with a young girl named Orla, threatening to capture Nicole Birou-Jennings. Orla then sketches a picture of someone resembling her mother being crushed to death by a steamroller. The drawing becomes animated and sprouts tentacles. It pulls a lever and a cage automatically collapses on Nicole. Orla then mutes Nicole via duct tape. Nicole then calls for help via the phone to speak to Joseph Capozza, the founder of the Supernanny Fanon Wiki. A 10-foot tall atomic powered Plankton (from Spongebob Squarepants) appears and eventually teleports to the SNFW headquarters to meet up with Sophie the Otter, an anthropomorphic otter who is PB&J's older cousin in Lake Hoohaw ( a region from the Disney series, PB&J Otter). Sophie the Otter eventually heads over to a sleeping spellcaster named Catherine (Alvinluvr30). She then wakes her up and tells the abysmal news. The three team up and consult Barney, the Gabroonie Family's eldest child to learn how to rescue Nicole and master the abilities. Chapter 2 Soon, the quest officially begins in Hell. The trio attacks several Demon Birds and a few minions from Orla Birou and her team. As soon as they encounter a 6-year-old Russian girl named Anna Kirochu. She summons her Flying Monster High Dolls and Evil Peppa Pig. She is also holding Kayla Birou captive, in which the heroes must rescue prior to her being beheaded by Anna's minions. The trio battles and defeats Anna, with assistance from a 10-year-old Japanese Pokemon-loving girl named Tariko. The heroes then rescue Kayla in the nick of time just before being beheaded. They are rewarded the Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit plushes. The heroes move over to a calm plain infested with Evil Gnomes and Mad Cows. They defeat them and they confront a generator spawning Evil Gnomes, owned by Lauren Tiniathan. The heroes are able to defeat the gnomes and destroy the generator. They soon face Lauren herself, who has caught Skyla Birou. The heroes then defeat her and rescue Skyla. They then head over to a volcano. It erupts and lava pours out of the volcano. The heroes are willing to take extreme caution and run into the volcano's interior. They must cross dangerous rivers of lava and defeat several enemies. As soon as they crossed it, they notice Sharpay Finster, who kidnapped Jo Frost. They soon defeat her. Afterward, they face an extremely high mountain. Catherine instantly activates her magic crystal and transforms into a large golden eagle. She ports her allies to the peak of the mountain. They defeat the enemies and go to Heavy Metal Mountain. They glimpse at Leslie Baker. Sophie the Otter decides to retreat. However, Plankton stopped her from what she is attempting do to. Leslie Baker then takes aim to Plankton. They then engage in a battle. Chapter 3 Once the heroes defeated Leslie, they move down the mountain. Suddenly, Catherine and Sophie notice a cold wind blowing. The wind is quite powerful that Sophie is about to be blown away. Plankton then holds onto her hand, preventing her from being blown away. The trio then defeats the enemies and cross high snow slopes via a snowboard to meet up with Imogen Panizza. She is equipped with poisonous grenades. The trio manages to defeat her. Later, they meander to a scorching hot desert. Sophie the Otter notices that the sun is affecting her vision. Therefore, Catherine the Spellcaster creates magical sunglasses (one lens for Plankton). They notice Deadly Scorpions rising from the sand. They then defeat them all. After defeating numerous enemies, they spot Adrian Megnet, who is threatening to hewn the gang into tiny portions. A steam train passes by and the four hop onto it to begin the battle. Adrian then falls off the train after being defeated. The heroes bail and head onto a tropical island. Catherine stares at a crab momentarily and the crab pinches her nose. Catherine frantically moves around to let the crab go. However, her spellbook appears. She then uses a spell on the crab to kill it. They then beat a large variety of enemies and utilize Sophie the Otter's submarine built with the latest technology. They then witness Lester holding Plankton's girlfriend, Planktonine captive. In order to rescue her, the heroes defeat Lester and save Planktonine from even more havoc. Chapter 4 The heroes then visit a quiet city filled with skyscrapers and public buildings. Catherine the Spellcaster is desired to go to a casino. The heroes then enter it. They notice Randice messing around with the casino equipment and attacking the workers. There is also a tornado of poker cards, The heroes save the casino from more havoc and go out into the streets. A group of Evil Police Officers brainwashed by Orla appear. The trio then defeats the group and heads into a cinema. When they enter an area with Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted ''playing, a bunch of Poppycorns are attacking the guests. The trio decides to defeat them all, Christine Moranis enters the movie screen via dimensional teleportation whilst a clip of Marty doing his infamous Circus Afro dance is playing. Christine pushes Marty off-screen and mimics the dance. The heroes then teleport into the screen to defeat her. The heroes then enter an amusement park. Catherine the Spellcaster wants to ride on the amusement rides. However, Sophie the Otter does not want that to happen since most of the rides have been sabotaged and considered dangerous. Suddenly, the entire amusement park collapses except for the rollercoaster itself. A group of Evil Clowns appear. The heroes then defeat each and every one. Next, they find Meghann Qixxel. The four hop on a rollercoaster that is testing. Meghann is then defeated and falls off the rollercoaster. Chapter 5 The heroes hop off the rollercoaster and soar way up high to heaven. Sophie the Otter considers that they want to meet God. However, Plankton denies it. The heroes fight the enemies and come across Alexandra Jenkins, who has kidnapped Haidyn Birou. The heroes then defeat her and rescue Haidyn. Then, the heroes descend into the ground near a haunted house. The gang enters the house. Sophie the Otter picks up a book about the family that used to live in the abandoned house and how they got killed. The trio then goes around the house to exterminate every enemy. In the ballroom, they find Sam Horne, who has kidnapped Mike Ruggles. Catherine then decides to rescue him, but Sam foils her attempt by blowing bubble gum to paralyze her. She is attempting to reach for her magic crystal. However, the gang is able to defeat Sam and rescue Mike from pure havoc. Chapter 6 Then, the heroes leave and walk to a dark, spooky forest. It is extremely dark that Catherine the Spellcaster creates an orb of light via one of her spells in her spellbook. Sophie the Otter becomes amazed with that spell that created the orb. The heroes then defeat the enemies and face a Flying Swiper, summoned by Orla. Plankton chats to Barney Gabroonie that the gang encountered the Flying Swiper. The heroes then defeat the Flying Swiper. Catherine the Spellcaster looks through her spellbook to search for the suitable spell to stop the Flying Swiper. She chants "Flying Swiper, no swiping!" thrice. It is successful. As a finishing touch, Sophie the Otter leaps up and kicks the Flying Swiper out of the sky. After defeating him, Plankton decides that the three need a rest to regain energy. Catherine and Sophie agree. Sophie the Otter whips out her bunny pajamas and the three succumb to sleep. Chapter 7 The next morning, the gang wakes up and they continue their journey to defeat more enemies. They then face Joshua Juritin, who is blocking Orla's Lair. He then hands Plankton a note poorly written by his best friend, Xandra. The four engage in a battle. Once Joshua is defeated, the heroes continue to Orla's Lair. Orla then summons her minions to attack the heroes. They defeat each one. Soon, they observe Orla Birou. They all engage in an epic battle. To finish it off, Plankton shoots a laser beam from his eye at Orla who is in her dragon form, reverting her to her regular state. The heroes rescue Nicole with a quick slash. Nicole then disciplines Orla to a Mad Naughty Pit that reverted to its original state. The heroes have victory in their hearts for saving Supernannya from harm. '''THE END' After the credits, Plankton calls Joseph Capozza. Joseph states that his 13th birthday is beginning soon, the heroes agree. Controls Wii 3D platforming *Move: Nunchuck joystick *Jump: A *Climb Wall (Sophie the Otter only): Come in contact with wall + hold nunchuck joystick up *Wall Jump (Sophie the Otter only): Climb Wall + A *Switch spell (Catherine the Spellcaster only): 1 *Attack/Interact/ Use spell (as Catherine): B *Run: Nunchuck joystick held down in one direction *Crouch: Z *Double Jump: A + A *Crouch Attack: Z + B *Swim stroke: A repeatedly while in water *Power Attack: Shake Wii Remote *Camera Mode: C *Move Camera: Point Wiimote at screen and move pointer *Interact: Up on control pad *Switch heroes: Down on control pad RPG/Menu Navigation *Select: A *Cancel/Back: B *Move Cursor: Point Wiimote at screen 3DS 3D platforming *Move: Circle Pad *Jump: A *Climb Wall (Sophie the Otter only): Come in contact with wall + hold circle pad up *Wall Jump (Sophie the Otter only): Climb Wall + A *Switch Spell (Catherine the Spellcaster only): Touch bottom screen on desired spell *Attack/ Use spell (as Catherine): B/Y *Interact: L *Run: Circle Pad held down in one direction *Crouch: R *Double Jump: A + A *Crouch Attack: R + B/Y *Swim stroke: A repeatedly *Power Attack: X *Camera Mode: Up on control pad. *Control Camera: Move 3DS system. *Zoom Camera in and out: L and R during camera mode *Switch heroes: Down on control pad RPG/Menu Navigation *Select: A *Cancel/Back: B *Move Cursor: Control Pad Worlds There are 13 worlds total with 3 stages each and a boss fight in the last portion of that world. In service pack 2, each world has 4 stages, and in service pack 3, each world has five stages. World 0: Hell or Preparation *Boss: Anna Kirochu (after the 2018 update) World 1: Grassland *Boss: Lauren Tiniathan World 2: Volcano *Boss: Sharpay Finster (after the 2015 update) World 3: Mountain *Boss: Leslie Baker (after the 2016 update) World 4: Snowy Plains (snow themed) *Boss: Imogen Panizza (after the 2017 update) World 5: Desert *Boss: Adrian Megnet World 6: Island *Boss: Lester Simpson (after the 2017 update) World 7: City *Boss: Christine Moranis (after the 2018 update) World 8: Amusement Park *Boss: Meghann Qixxel (after the 2014 update) World 9: Heaven *Boss: Alexandra Jenkins (after the 2016 update) World 10: Haunted House, *Boss:Sam Horne (after the 2017 update) World 11: Spooky Forest *Boss: Joshua Juritin (service pack 2 and 3) *Boss: Flying Swiper (service pack 1 and 2) World 12: Orla's Lair (Nightmare Mountain in service pack 3) *Boss: Orla Birou (service pack 1 and 2) *Boss: Brahm and Treat Jennings (service pack 3) Main Characters The ten-foot atomic-powered plankton: The founder of the Supernanny Wiki's replacement playable character who is the slave of Joseph Capozza. He is the strongest of the three and can shoot lasers from his eye at foes. His ability from NannyFan's Shack of Triumph is running on the bottom of underwater areas. His IQ is 100. Sophie the Otter (PB&Jotterisnumber1): She is an anthropomorphic otter who believes she is of Japanese-Italian descent and PB&J Otter's older cousin. She is the genius inventor of the trio. She is the most agile and uses water to attack enemies. Her ability from NannyFan's Shack of Triumph is climbing up vertical surfaces such as walls and wall jumping (though climbing on walls and stopping will only make her fall). She enjoys playing her Nintendo 3DS system. She is orange with long, black hair, wears brown Lake Hoohaw-style Converses, round glasses, and a yellow and blue hairbow. She is 12 years old and has an IQ of 150. Catherine the Spellcaster (Alvinluvr30): She is a student and Spell-caster from California. An orphan whose parents were killed by an unknown evil wizard when she was a baby, Catherine grew up at an orphanage, bullied by other children. She had know idea that she had such incredible and amazing abilities that none of the children at the children had and that she was a witch. Little did she know was that her late mother and father were a witch and wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is accident-prone and very goofy, but has a heart for her allies. She excels at flight and casting spells. She is 23 years old. Minor Characters Ji woong and Ji min Kirochu: The 18-year old twin brother and sister of Anna Kirochu. They are only seen with their sister Tariko Kirochu and adoptive mother Orla Kirochu. They are also famous YouTubers and they have their own YouTube series. Haidyn Birou: Orla and Kayla's older sister and Nicole Birou-Jennings's eldest daughter who only appears with her younger sister Skyla. She is kidnapped by Alexandra Jenkins. Skyla Birou: Haidyn, Orla and Kayla's sister and Nicole Birou-Jennings' daughter who only appears with her sister Haidyn. She is kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan. Tariko Kirochu: A Pokemon-Loving 10 1/2 year old girl she only appears with her mother. However, she gives you the Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit plushes after saving Kayla.The Azelf plush will protect you from any attack. The Mesprit plush will attack and the Uxie plush wipes out your target's memory. She helps Plankton to defeat Anna. Orla Kirochu: The adoptive mother of Anna, Tariko, and twins Ji Woong and Ji Min. Ji Kwong: Ji Min's 2-week-old daughter; niece to Anna, Ji woong, and Tariko, and granddaughter to Orla. Nicole Birou-Jennings: The mother of Orla, Kayla, Haidyn, and Skyla. She has her own Nintendo WFC company and has made an AVGN spinoff, Judge with the Nerdelle to review several games by judging numbers from 1 to 10 after making friends with James Rolfe. Her daughter Orla is the main villain along with Joshua Juritin. She is kidnapped by Orla and Joshua and the SFNW TEAM must save her from deadly havoc. In Version 3.0, however, all her daughters are kidnapped, Brahm and Treat are the main villains, and she is not kidnapped. She is a supporting character. Jo Frost: Supernanny’s star. She gives the team advice and tips if they lose lives 5 or more times. She also appears as an unlockable character that can be played as. She is unlocked if you complete the game 99%. NannyFan92: Runs "NannyFan's Shack of Triumph" where the player can purchase abilities. Barney Gabroonie: One of the NPCs that are children. Barney is a guide making tutorials on how to play the game. Kristin Langbroek: '''The shopkeeper of her own store. She sells weaponry for the heroes. Unlike some of the powers, they are permanently used and are offensive weapons that attack enemies. '''Kayla Birou: Orla's good twin sister. For each 50 gems you collect, she will grant you one extra life. She is kidnapped by Anna Kirochu Planktonine: The atomic-powered Plankton's girlfriend. Unlike Plankton, she is not a dummy nor atomic-powered. She is kidnapped by Lester Simpson in World 6 and she gives you 500 jewels for rescuing her. She is a playable character once the player beats the game. Mike Ruggles: He was captured and held captive by Sam Thorne. Orla Birou: '''In Version 3.0, she is kidnapped and held captive by Meghann Qixxel. Enemies/Bosses '''Enemy Houses: Enemies come from these enemy houses. They appear in all worlds. Orla Birou: The main antagonist of the game. She is very evil and her drawing of Nicole being killed by a steamroller kidnapped her mother. She is the final boss in the game. Note: Orla is not even an antagonist in Version 3.0. Brahm and Treat Jennings: In Version 3.0, they replace Orla Birou. They do not kidnap their mother, but they sketched 20 pictures that turned some children into slaves and regressed their ages. Anna Kirochu: A 6-year old spoiled Russian girl. She is one of the Bosses who attacks using Flying Monster High dolls and her Evil Peppa Pig and she has captured Kayla Birou. The 10-foot tall atomic-powered Plankton will save Kayla and defeat Anna. If you defeat her, you must go to the bonus stage where you have to rescue Kayla before the time runs out. Failure to complete the task within the time limit will result in an automatic game over, but you can try again the bonus stage, just the number of lives will reset to default, necessarily. The time limit for the bonus stage is 2 minutes. Joshua Juritin: Portrayed by Robert Jennings, he swears, takes dares, and attempts to commit suicide constantly. He is one of the final bosses in the game and prevents the heroes from rescuing Nicole by blocking them. Sam Horne: A 13-year old boy from the UK who has been expelled from school for his violent behavior. He is one of the bosses. He has captured Mike Ruggles. Sharpay Finster: She is extremely spoiled, dominant and tortures her younger siblings. She is one of the bosses. Flying Monster High Dolls: Anna sends her minions out to destroy the heroes, the Monster High dolls, but with wings and evil personalities. Lester Simpson: He is very mischievous. The Simpson family doesn’t tolerate his behavior. He is one of the bosses in the game and is inspired by Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. He has kidnapped Planktonine and is holding her captive. Alexandra Jenkins: A girl from the UK who disrespects her parents by swearing at them, yelling at them, and sneaking out of the house at night to do drugs. She is one of the bosses who has kidnapped Haidyn Birou. Meghann Qixxel: She is a brutal tween who bullies her sisters and parents and has also been expelled from her school for that behavior. She is one of the bosses of the game. In Version 3.0, she holds Orla Birou captive. Christine Moranis: Having lost her father to a terrible tragic accident, she takes her grief and pain out on her family. She is one of the bosses in the game. Leslie Baker: She is very rude and disrespects her family. She is one of the bosses in the game. She has kidnapped Jo Frost. Adrian Megnet: He tortures both sets of quadruplets in his big family and is also one of the bosses of the game. Imogen Panizza: She causes mischief constantly and is extremely violent as a tween. She is one of the bosses in the game. Lauren Tiniathan: She is a very disrespectful girl who hurts her younger brother. She is one of the bosses of the game and she has kidnapped Skyla Birou. Bomber minions: Joshua and Orla’s minions. They are one of the main enemies to defeat in the game and are available to defeat in each and every world. They are robots with bomb shaped heads. Rabid Wolves: Beware of this malicious rabid wolves will attack whomever they come close enough to. Rabid Grizzly Bears: These grizzly bears are really vicious, and will attack whomever comes close enough. They are common in World 3. Rattlesnakes: Beware! This snake's deadly venomous bite can paralyze the heroes. Rodpummels: Rat enemies that punch and kick. Copycats: Blobby bipedal beings that imitate the heroes’ actions as they follow them. They are an answer to Mario’s Cosmic Clones. Evil Snowmen: Snowmen that appear to be calm for a while as scenery. However, if the gang approaches these, they pop out and freeze them for a while. They are available to defeat in World 4. Ninjas: These ninjas hide in camouflage, and will strike when the heroes approach close enough! Killer Crabs: These giant crabs have huge pincers strong enough to crush a compact car. You can find them at World 6. Mad Naughty Pits: Naughty Pits that move manually and attack the heroes. Evil Clowns: Beware. Do not be fooled by their smiling faces; they have sharp fangs and they are dangerous! They can be found in World 8. Flying Swiper: Orla sends one of her sneakiest minions, Swiper the Fox but with wings, a different color scheme, and a deeper voice to steal the key items from the heroes. He is encountered by the heroes in World 11. Deadly Scorpions: Watch out! Don't get stung by those scorpions' stingers on their tails! They are found in World 5. Robo-Monkeys: Watch out! These monkeys hang out in palm trees and throw coconuts at the heroes. Evil Gnomes: Beware, these garden ornaments may look harmless at first, but they will attack the heroes if they approach the close enough. You can find them in World 1. Knights: Armored men that stab the trio with a swing of the sword. They are found in World 10. Dracumen: Vampires that drain the gang’s energy by gnawing on their blood. They are found in World 10. Crocopsychoes: 'Crocodile-like enemies that can chomp on the heroes and stun them. They are found in World 6. They are inspired by Snapjaws from ''Donkey Kong Jr. '''Randice: This enemy is an anthropomorphic dice that shares random attacks from other enemies in the game. When defeated, something will happen which is helpful or harmful. They are in the casino portion of World 7. Evil Police Officers: '''They are armed with guns that shoot homing bullets and pinch them with handcuffs. They are mind controlled mysteriously by Orla to make them antagonists and to attack the heroes. They are also crazy since they hate their job. They are found at the second stage of World 7. '''Demon Birds: '''These birds are angry and will sting the heroes with their sharp tails. They are found in World 0. '''Ice Ball Penguins: '''Clumsy penguins that hurl ice balls at the heroes to freeze them for 3 seconds. They are found in World 4. '''Mad Cows: '''These cows are very angry and they always charge at the heroes with a mighty headbutt. Defeating them will give you milk that increases your size and strength. They are found in World 1. '''Evil Peppa Pig: This Peppa Pig plush is the leader of the Flying Monster High Dolls. It will prevent you from saving Kayla. She threatened to kill Kayla. But if she does, you won't get an Azelf, Uxie, or Mesprit plush doll, and it will result in a game over regardless of how many lives you have. It looks like a normal Peppa Pig doll but it wears a black dress, has red, melted eyes, has a stuffed rat in its hand, and it has 4 arms with a hand sprouting out of its head it will also has the name Orla Birou's gang in Russian on its dress if you look closely enough. Poppycorn: Pesky popcorn container enemies that throw popcorn as its attack, It is only at World 7's Cinema stage, which is the final stage of that world. There are other enemies besides these in the game. Items Passion Fruits: '''Nicole's favorite fruit. They recover health. '''Azelf Plush: This looks like a normal Azelf plush but it's tails are whips for defense. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the Mesprit Plush, Uxie Plush and Fame Checker due to the game ending. Mesprit Plush: This looks like a normal Mespirit plush but it's tails are whips for attacking. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the Uxie Plush, Azelf Plush and Fame Checker due to the game ending. Uxie Plush: This looks like a normal Uxie plush but it can open it's eyes to wipe out the memory of the opponent. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the Mesprit Plush, Azelf Plush and Fame Checker due to the game ending. Note: These plush toys are obtained once you have cleared the bonus stage involving rescuing Kayla before time runs out. Fame Checker: With that, you view the information of everyone you met. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the plushes due to the game ending. Note: '''If you have one of the service packs, regardless of time, Kayla will not die and there will lack game overs. '''Flying Broomstick: This item is used and rideable by Catherine the Spellcaster. Keys: They unlock doors and have a modern appearance. Military Plane: A plane invented by Sophie the Otter. The team can use this vehicle by flying over obstacles and dropping bombs on enemies. It only appears at a bonus stage. Submarine: '''This submarine is also invented by Sophie the Otter. It is a vehicle that is used in underwater areas in World 6. It can also spew a torpedo from the submarine's suspending cannon to defeat enemies. '''Jewels: '''These items are collectibles and they are the main currency of the game. They can be used to purchase weapons in Kristin Langbroek's shop '''Gems: These items are collected and for every 50 gems, Orla's good twin sister, Kayla will grant you one extra life. Snowboard: This snowboard is invented and designed by Sophie the Otter. it is a device that helps the heroes get across the snow slopes in World 4. Super Passion Fruits: These fruits give you invulnerability for a short period and you can defeat enemies by coming into contact with them. They are rare, though. Magic Crystal: This item is used by Catherine the Spellcaster. Milk: This beverage increases your size and strength temporarily, further making World 1 easier than all of the other words after it. They appear once you defeat any Mad Cow there. Birdman Suit: This birdman suit is invented by Sophie the Otter. The birdman suit allows the heroes to avoid large gaps more easily since it enables them to glide safely and fly to hard to reach places that would be normally inaccessible to Plankton and Sophie the Otter in World 3. . This item can only be utilized by the said two heroes since Catherine already has flight abilities. NannyFan's Shack of Triumph NannyFan's Shack of Triumph is a store for purchasing different abilities to upgrade them and give them new abilities. Each character has 3 different abilities (sans Catherine). Some are temporarily used and cost 3000 jewels, while others are used permanently and cost 5000 jewels. Those are temporarily used require Super Passion Fruits. Plankton: *Super Growth: Enlarges him and enables the ability to defeat enemies without even attacking them and break barriers for 20 seconds. *Rocksteady Weight:Enables him to walk and run on the bottom of deep water surfaces. *Gleaming Glare: This power gives him an attack consisting of staring at enemies in an evil way to turn them around. Sophie the Otter: *Lightning Lady: Increases her speed drastically and gains the ability to run over water for 20 seconds. *Suction Limbs: Enables her to climb on walls and wall jump. Though if she stops, she will fall. *Bubble Shield: A bubble appears and encases her, weakening fire attacks and enabling the ability to float while falling. It pops when it comes into contact with sharp objects such as spikes. It works as a shield. When Sophie touches an enemy, she will bounce off slightly. Catherine the Spellcaster: *Ninja Catherine: Transforms her into her ninja self, increasing attack power and speed. It also lets her teleport to secret rooms. It is 20 seconds long. *Flying Female Upgrade: Enables her to fly to hard-to-reach places faster. An upgrade on one of her basic abilities. *Blinding Slash: Catherine quickly slashes at enemies to paralyze them for a brief moment. *Mermaid Catherine: Transforms her into her mermaid self when she obtains enough necessary items for her spell (ie: necklace, bracelet, ring, or an earring) and chant the spell. In this form, she can swim faster and gains the ability to attack enemies underwater via blowing bubbles. *Wind Spells *Fire Spells *White Magic: Brightens up dark rooms *Healing Spell: Her spell recovers about 25% of HP damage *Teleportation Spell: Allows her to teleport through walls. *Phoenix Protection Spell Jo Frost: *Laser Glasses:Allows her to shoot lasers from her glasses at foes automatically for 20 seconds *Umbrella of Ease:Enables her to slow her fall via her umbrella. *Discipline Divine:An attack that allows her to place enemies in her Naughty Pit to paralyze them and immediately launch them forward with it like a cannon. Planktonine: *Sensational Shrink:Shrinks her to the size of a mouse to jump higher and run faster as well as fitting through small gaps to access secret areas for 20 seconds. *Bow Platform: Uses one of her bows as a platform to reach long gaps she can't go to. *Infatuation: Kisses an enemy to allow it to become defeated for 5 seconds. Spell Ingredients Whenever an enemy is defeated, they will leave behind a required magic spell for Catherine the Spellcaster. *Water *Necklace *shell *white candle *salt *twigs *pot *bloodstone *red wax *red candle *long thin candle *white feather Spell Recipes Mermaid Spell = Necklace, water, Salt, 1 shell. Phoenix Protection = Long thin candle, pot, 15 white feathers Fire Spell = Red wax, twigs, 8 red candles There are more spell recipes besides these. Reception The game was met with positive reviews from critics, and mixed to negative reviews from GameFlame. On July 2012, Game Informer gave the game 7 out of 10. Videogamer.com gave the game a 8 out of 10. Nintendo Power gave the games 8.1 out of 10. Edge gave the games a 8/10. The Official Nintendo Magazine gave the game 77.5%. IGN gave the game a 7.9 out of 10. Famitsu gave the game a score of 33/40. Metacritic's score was 69. The worst review was from GameFlame. Judges gave the game "6,6,6,7", making a score of 25/40. It peaked at #66 on the Gaming Hot 100 chart. This is possibly due to glitches, dull gameplay, staleness, blandness, unoriginal use, abuse, and evidence. It was on the chart for only five weeks. After a service pack, the game re-entered at #85 on the chart for the week ending October 20, 2012. It charted at 70, then 56, 44, 33, 20, 4, 9, 11, 13, 10, 6, 5, 3, 6, 5, 7, 7, and reached a final peak at number 2 for the week ending February 23, 2013. The following week, the game fell to number seven. Two weeks later, it vaulted to number 1 for one week. It was last seen at the chart on June 22, 2013, at number 49, having spent a total of 41 weeks. The game was then moved to the recurrent list on June 29, 2013, after being ranked below position number 50. Both Wii and 3DS games cost 40 dollars. A total of $39,760 points were spent. For the week ending November 3, 2012, the game entered the "Television Gaming" chart that consists of 50 positions, debuting at number #37. The following week, the game rose to number 25, and reached the top slot by 1 December. The game was atop the chart for thirteen non-consecutive weeks (12/1/2012 to 12/8/2012, 1/12/2013 to 2/23/2013, 3/16/2013). The game spent 28 weeks in the top ten and is still in the top 50, at number 39. Also, GameFlame decided to add service packs that will change the music and remove the bonus stage time limit, effectively removing what happens when time runs out. GameFlame planned the first on October, and the second on February 2013. Upon the release of the game's successor, in 2013, GameFlame's jury found out that "evidence might actually belong to this game, from its predecessor, that is, changing the gallery's picture, meaning the piece of artwork of Sophie the Otter is from Supernanny: The Theory 2, not Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. Upon the release of the Metacritic game in the Best and Worst series, in 2017, it was known by GameFlame's jury that "evidence might actually belong to this game, from Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole, for all we know, it's a mugshot from Catherine the Spellcaster in the Metacritic border, meaning this piece of official artwork of Catherine is based from the Metacritic game, not Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole. Supernanny: The Theory of Time has broken a record. On GameFlame's chart, it peaked at #96. Gallery Orla drawing.png|The drawing that kidnapped Nicole Birou-Jennings, which is unviewable in Version 3.0. Sophie the Otter two.png|Sophie the Otter (evidence might actually belong to another game) Flying Swiper.gif|Flying Swiper Rodpummel.png|The Rodpummel Mad Naughty Pit.jpg|Mad Naughty Pit Copy Cat.jpg|Copycat Bomber minions.png|Bomber Minion Crocopsychoes.png|Crocopsycho Planktonine.png|Planktonine Mikeruggles 86x115.jpg|Mike Ruggles (evidence belongs to Supermanny) Jo_Frost-11-18-11.jpg|Jo Frost Randice.png|Randice Birdman Suits.png|Birdman Suits: Sophie (Left) and Plankton (Right) Evil Clowns.jpg|Evil Clown Volcano.png|The Volcano from World 2. Demon Bird..png|Demon Bird Ice Ball Penguin.png|Ice Ball Penguin Evil Snowman.png|Evil Snowman Police Officer.png|Evil Police Officer Mad Cow.jpg|Mad Cow Flying Monster High Doll.jpg|One of the Flying Monster High dolls Evil Peppa Pig.jpg|Evil Peppa Pig Grassland.png|Grassland Poppycorn.png|Poppycorn Robo Monkey.jpg|Robo-Monkey Snowy Plains.jpg|Snowy Plains Adult Catherine t. Spellcaster.jpg|Catherine the Spellcaster (note that this is also a mugshot from another game, evidence might actually belong to it) Music When PB&Jotterisnumber1 asked Nintendo and Taito if they can borrow their music for her own, the company disagreed and PB&Jotterisnumber1 shared the music from Nintendo's games as well as one Taito song. Reception PB&Jotterisnumber1's decision recieved negative critical reviews from music critics and gaming critics, especially GameFlame's judges and audience, due to being copyrighted. The Original Soundtrack (prior to GameFlame's change) Service Packs On August 4, 2012, GameFlame took the game down, but on September 1, 2012, GameFlame re-edited and re-released it without the bonus stage time limit, effectively removing Kayla's death, extra game over, and other things, due to having blood scenes. The music was also replaced by GameFlame's original compositions. After the touch screen, there are three options: Version 1.5, Version 2.0, and Version 3.0. Version 1.5 is always available, while Version 2.0, and Version 3.0 are not. They are in gray and they cannot be unlocked in the game. And PB&Jotterisnumber1 had been told that Kayla's death has been banned by GameFlame. Instead of one save file, the game has 12 save files per Nintendo Wii disk or Nintendo 3DS cartridge, four for each version. On October 20, 2012, a new service pack was released. Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole with Service Pack 1 can be upgraded to Service Pack 2 with improved layouts and 4 bonus worlds. On Facebook on October 15, GameFlame announced that "Even for those who did everything in the original version, this one will be fun to enjoy". Each world gets a total of 5 stages, including the boss stage. Version 2.0 is no longer in gray. World 0 is titled as "Preparation". There are no fires. Demon Birds move to Orla's Lair. On February 16, 2013, the final Version 3.0 was released. Service Pack 2 can be upgraded to the third. Version 3.0 is available and is no longer in gray. Each stage has a name. Each world has a total of 6 stages, including the boss stage. There are a total of 20 worlds. Instead of Orla capturing Nicole Birou-Jennings, Brahm and Treat go to a mountain to own. Brahm and Treat then sketch 20 pictures which turn some children into slaves. Their ages are regressed into how old they were during Jo's first visits. On Xandra's note, 'orlaz' was replaced with 'bremm end treetz'. Orla is held captive by Meghann Qixxel. Brahm and Treat phoned Plankton and tell them the abysmal news in laughter. Joseph Capozza does not appear in the story at all. Plankton called Nicole Birou-Jennings about the abysmal news. Nicole claims that she has alot of things planned. On January 2013, Nicole was offered a spot on the team but declined the offer, but will crack the team for the sequel to the game. Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Theory Games